The Destiny That Lies Beneath
by xoxh3l3nxox
Summary: What if death wasn't the end for Harry? What if fate had one more adventure in store for him? What if this final adventure could lead him to his soul mate and to happiness? Would he accept his responsibilities? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Warning:****This story will eventually contain male x male love and may contain violence and some corny jokes :D not yet though.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural :'( The only thing I own is the plot...as far as I know.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

**Harry's POV**

I can't believe it. After everything i've faced I as killed by one deatheater. It's enough to make anyone laugh. I've faced dragons, dementors and Voldemort himself and I survived. The thing that killed me was a deatheater having a bit of a tantrum. Oh well, nothing I can do about it now. Might as well enjoy the ride to wherever the hell fate decides to send me this time. Maybe I can rest and be with my family now.

"Harry..." I hear a voice whisper in the distance. I can't see anything except this stupid bright light blinding me.

"Hello?" I call as I hold a hand up to my face. Trying to shield against the light is useless as all I can see is four shadows in the distance.

"Oh baby...what cruel ideas fate had for you. Don't worry now, you'll finally be happy." I can tell its a woman speaking but I don't know who. She sounds familiar though. She sounds soothing. I move closer and notice that the light has dimmed and i'm in a white room.

"Where am I?" I ask as my eyes adjust to the new surroundings.

"You're in heaven pup" My head snaps up at that voice. I know who that is. But does that mean that the others are...? I can't even think of it. I don't want to jinx it.

"It's ok cub. We're all here to help you" Another familiar voice. Then the other two must be...

"Mum? Dad?" I ask as I feel my eyes fill with tears. I feel a pair of arms wrap around me and look up to find myself falling into the legendary eyes of Lily Potter. She smiles and pulls me tightly to her. I look over her shoulder and see James Potter standing there looking awkward with tears in his eyes. I pull away from my mum and walk over to my dad. His shoulders start to shake and I smile at him in a reassuring way. I wrap my arms around him and try to comfort him. I have no idea why he was upset. I was about to pull away when he clutched me to him tightly.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered to me. I pulled back as much as I could and looked him in the face.

"Why are you sorry?" I said as I studied his face. Everyone was right, I looked exactly like him except for my mother's eyes.

"I couldn't protect you. I should have taken you and Lily and run away. I let my stupid pride get in the way of what was best for my family. If we'd run away then you would have had a normal life." He said as tears rolled down his face. He dropped to his knees and covered his face with his hands. I dropped to my knees in front of him and pulled his hands away from his face.

"It wasn't your fault. If we had left then Neville would have had to carry out the prophecy. I'd rather he have a good life and i get to spend my after life with you, mum, Sirius and Remus. Everything turned out ok." I said as I hugged him again. We all moved over to a seating area and caught up with each other. Turns out that they've all been watching me and protecting me as much as they could.

"Honey, we have something to tell you." Mum said as she moved over to sit next to me and wrap her arms around me. This wasn't looking good.

"What is it?" I asked as I looked round at them. They all looked guilty. Why would they look guilty?

"You're not done yet." Remus whispered. I didn't understand at first. Not done? I was dead, how could I carry on? Wait a minute-

"What?!" I shouted as I jumped to my feet. They couldn't mean what I thought they meant.

"Honey, you're an angel." Mum told me smiling at me in what was supposed to be a comforting way. I couldn't help but smile back. As soon as it sunk in though the smile dropped off my face. An angel? This thought kept repeating itself in my head even as my vision went black.

An angel.

* * *

**Well There you have it. The first chapter. How was it? Please Review and let me know.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*10 years later*

Castiel's POV

I watched as Sam, Dean and Bobby argued over new ways to kill Lucifer. They had been relying on the colt to kill him and they were lost now that they know it doesn't work. I had a plan but I had wanted to keep him out of this until we had no other option. From the looks of things, that time was now. I cleared my throat and waited for them to fall quiet and look at me before speaking.

"I have a plan" I told them. Oh well, might as well get straight to the point. They just stood there looking at me with their mouths hanging open. I knew I didn't often contribute ideas on how to kill Lucifer but this was ridiculous.

"What is it, Cas?" Dean asked as he sat down on a chair next to Bobby.

"There's an angel-" I started.

"Well that won't work then." Dean said as he turned away dismissing me.

"Dean, hear him out. We don't have a lot of other options" I looked at Sam gratefully and opened my mouth to continue.

"No Sam! The angels have done nothing to help us and the ones who do help us don't want to hurt their precious brother so they're going to let the earth burn to a crisp." Dean said as he looked at me pointedly.

"Harry's not like that!" I yelled. They all turned to me with wide eyes and slack jaws. I'd never shown any emotion before and now here I was yelling at them. I could tell they wanted to ask questions so I just sighed and decided to let them. I would only tell them what I thought Harry would want them to know.

"Why are you getting so worked up over an angel?" Dean said with a slight sneer. I resisted clutching my chest in pain. Angels used to be worshipped by humans and now here was a human so repulsed by us that he sneered when he spoke of us. What had we become?

"He doesn't deserve to be spoken of like that. He wasn't born an angel, he was made an angel because he had such a terrible life and still he refused to give up hope and was always selfless. He was given the honour of being an angel by God himself. That was his last act before he disappeared." I said in a tone that was obviously daring them to contradict me. Their eyes widened again. I was getting slightly worried. How wide can human eyes go before the person gets hurt?

"He was made into an angel by God?" Sam asked. I knew he'd be the one to wonder about that. He was always asking questions and I usually didn't mind answering but this was Harry's story to tell not mine.

"Yes but that is all I can say" I knew they wouldn't argue with me. I used my 'angel voice'. For some reason they always listen to me then. They looked at each other as if they were having a silent conversation until Bobby broke the silence.

"Why're you whispering to each other like a couple of idjits? We have no choice. Even if he says no it's still worth a shot, right?" He said as he looked at Sam and Dean like they'd been misbehaving. It was almost funny to watch this small man in a wheelchair make the two physically imposing men act like children who had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. I stifled a laugh and cleared my throat agian.

"Ok then, we'll set off in the morning. You all need rest and to pack some things. I'll wait here." I said as I sat down on an old worn couch and picked up a random book to read. I wouldn't really be reading it i'd be worrying about what would happen when we got there. Would Dean make an ass of himself? Would I? Would Bobby scare him away? Would Sam question him to death? No the last one was impossible. I hope. I look up at a retreating Sam through narrowed eyes and shook myself. I always seem to worry too much about things involving Harry. I guess it's ok given the circumstances.

'Only one way to see how things go' I thought as I leaned against the back of the couch. I'll just cross my fingers.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By the time Sam and Dean pulled up to the house that Castiel had told them belonged to Harry they were exhausted. They had had to drive for almost two days to get here. Bobby had wisely stayed behind to research and help them if they needed it. They looked out at the house looming over them and were shocked. The small farmhouse looked perfectly normal. In fact if anything it looked inviting. Could Castiel have gotten the wrong house?

"Are we in the right place, Sammy?" Dean asked as he felt his stomach drop at the thought of driving more. He needed to sleep!

"Yeah, these are the coordiates that Cas gave us. I can't believe it myself. Who would have thought that an angel's house could look so...nice?" Sam said with raised eyebrows. He didn't seem tired at all. Probably all that coffee he drinks catching up with him. Sam shrugged his shoulders and got out of the car. Dean sighed and followed him and they waited at the front of the impala. Castiel had said he'd meet them there because he had something to do first. After five minutes of waiting Dean let out a sigh of frustration and snapped.

"Cas! Get your ass down here!" Dean shouted as loud as he could without alarming the angel inside. If this angel was half as powerful as Cas said he was then he really didn't want to get on it's bad side. Castiel appeared in front of them and they struggled to keep their mouths closed. Castiel looked like a completely different man! He'd had his hair cut and styled, he'd shaved and was wearing new clothes. Both brothers had to admit that he looked pretty hot.

"Wow! What's with the makeover, Cas?" Sam asked as he looked Cas up and down again.

"I like to look nice for Harry" He replied with a shrug of is shoulders. It embarrassed him to think that he was trying too hard for Harry. He wasn't trying too hard, was he?

"Whatever. Let's get a move on. The apocalypse won't wait for us to talk about what make-up would suit your complexion" Dean said with a roll of his eyes. He turned away and made his way up to the front door. He waited for the others to catch up before he knocked on the door. A moment later a couple of lights flickered on and they heard a crashing inside. A moment later the door opened and Sam and Dean struggled to contain their gasps. The man that stood in front of them was gorgeous. He was small with his hair hung loosely down his back in midnight black ringlets, his eyes were brighter than any emerald either of them had ever seen and his tanned skin was stretched taut over his lightly muscled body and lithe limbs.

"Cas?" Harry said in a melodious voice.

"H-Hi Harry, do you mind if we come in?" Cas asked. Both Winchesters were stunned that they'd heard him stutter. The angel that didn't show emotions had stuttered! The angel that was always calm and in control had stuttered! They both did a double take as they saw he was wringing his hands! Who was this man?

"Not at all. Can i get you anything?" Harry said leading them to a comfortable looking living room. He didn't seem to mind that he was only wearing a pair of boxers and seemed very relaxed. Both Winchester had to keep their eyes from roaming.

"We'll be fine thanks Harry but please feel free to carry on with what you were doing" Castiel said with a smile as he sat next to Harry. Sam and Dean were shocked to notice that not only did Castiel seem genuinely happy but he was also leaning towards Harry.

"That's ok, I was just getting in bed" he replied with a fond smile. His smile dissappeared and a smal confused frown appeared on his face. He still looked adorable. "Not to sound unhappy but why are you here Cas?"

"We were hoping to ask for your help. I'm sure you already know that Lucifer is free and is in his vessel. We have been trying to prevent him bringing about the apocalypse but our last attempt to kill him was unsuccessful." Cas explained. Harry could tell it was a very brief version of events but it was all he needed to know except one thing.

"How did you try to kill him?" He asked the brothers. He knew that Cas would have no part in trying to kill his brother, no matter the crime.

"We tried using the Colt" Sam answered almost immediately.

"Well i can see why that failed. Only an angel can kill an angel and i doubt very much that you've found an angel willing to kill their brother." Harry said said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Will you help us Harry?" Cas asked as he gave his best impression of Sam's puppy face.

"I'll think about it, ok? But now I really need sleep. I just finished hunting a wendigo and i'm exhausted. Feel free to pick a couple of rooms for yourself, I'm sure you're journey was as exhausting as hunting a wendigo" He added with a wink when he saw the brothers about to get up and leave. He left the room with a shouted "Night Cas"

"Night Harry" Cas replied under his breath. As soon as Harry was out of the room both Wincheters whirled round and stared at Cas. It started to get unnerving after five minutes without blinking, was that supposed to be possible? "What?"

"First of all...wow! He's beautiful! I've never called a man beautiful before" Dean said. Both brothers were muttering to each other about how beautiful Harry was and missed the low growl that was currently being made in the back of Cas's throat. After a few minutes of talking they started to notice a loud growling coming from the man beside them. They turned slowly and saw the scariest sight they had ever seen. Cas was glaring at them. Cas! Glaring! They both felt shivers travel down their spines.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Sam asked as he slowly lifted his hands in a sign of surrender.

"Don't talk about him that way" Cas growled back.

"Why not? You got a crush on him?" Dean shot at him with a cocky smirk on his face. Cas's anger immediately melted away.

"Because he's mine. He's my soul mate" Cas admitted with a wistful look on his face.

* * *

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone for their reviews and support of the story in general. I'm really glad you're enjoying the story and hope that i can keep up the good work. Feel free to leave comments about this chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What?!" Both Winchesters spluttered. They had noticed he was acting strange around Harry but, seriously? Cas was Harry's soul mate? What kind of twisted god puts a guy like Cas with a guy like Harry? They were like polar opposites.

"He's my soul mate" Cas repeated patiently. He understood how difficult it was to understand. He hadn't acted much better when he first found out. It was probably safe to say he made a fool out of himself.

*Flashback*

_"Castiel, we need you to help a new angel." Zachariah said as he walked past with his 'lapdogs'. Castiel looked at him confusion written all over his face._

_"Who?" Castiel asked. He wasn't aware of any new angels._

_"Harry Potter" Zachariah answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I guess it was if you weren't Castiel. Castiel shrugged and moved in the direction for the gym. If he was a new angel he should be training his body. As he walked into the gym his breath caught in his throat. He could feel the purest soul he'd ever felt in the room. He looked around and saw the usual angels. All the guys who wanted their arms to be the size of a grown man's neck. He was about to give up when he spotted a man coming out of the changing rooms. He was stunning. Cas couldn't think of any words that would do this being justice. His eyes sparkled like the most expensive emralds, his body was lightly toned, he was slightly tanned and his face was framed perfectly by his hair. He realised he was staring and shook himself out of his stupor. He made his way over to the creature and suddenly couldn't remember how to talk. How do you breathe again?_

_"Hi, I'm Harry Potter" He chimed. Castiel just stared with his mouth hanging open until he realised that a delicate hand was being held out to him. He kept staring for a few seconds before he grabbed the hand and started madly shaking it. He shook Harry's hand for what must have been hours until Harry decided he wanted to know who this man was. "What's your name?"_

_"Umm..." Castiel couldn't think. Name? What was his name? Did he have a name? Oh, yes, that's it! " My name's Castiel"_

_"Oh, a full blown angel, huh?" Harry said as he pulled his hand away from Castiel's grip. Castiel blushed when he realised how tightly he'd been holding it. It appeared to be slightly bruised._

_"Yeah. I'm here to train you" Castiel said, sounding glad that he had remembered how to speak. They stayed in the gym for hours and had soon arranged a timetable for their training sessions. Castiel couldn't be happier. He wasn't alone anymore._

*End Flashback*

"We got that last time, we're just shocked that you had a soul mate." Dean said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Sam just stayed silent and waited for Castiel to explain.

"Our father always cared for all angels and wanted us to have company throughout the eternity that we have to live. I never found an angel to be my soul mate because so many of the angels up there are tainted in some way. God was worried and started searching the earth for a pure soul to be my soul mate and he found Harry. He started to watch him obssessively, searching for any and all faults. He claimed that Harry was the purest soul he'd ever seen and decided to make him an angel and rank him above the rest of us so that he could lead us. At first Harry was happy to help and lead us but the amount of corruption displeased him and the angels refused to change. Harry left heaven but retained his powers as he hasn't fallen from grace. All creatures adore him so he decided it was safe for him to stay on earth and to still do his part in keeping the earth safe." Castiel explained to the brothers. He'd tried to keep it simple and brief because he wanted Sam and Dean to be rested for the next day. "You should probably get some rest"

"Just one more question. Does Harry know you two are soul mates?" Sam asked as he thought back to the way Harry and Cas had acted around each other. They hadn't acted like lovers. They hadn't acted like friends. The had acted like they were restraining themselves around each other. More like teenagers who were crushing on each other.

"No he doesn't know." Cas simply stated.

"What?!" Dean almost shouted until he was shushed by a look from Sam and another glare from Cas. Cas glaring was still new and definately still scary. "Why haven't you told him?"

"Why would I? Can you see someone like him wanting someone like me?" Cas asked.

"What do you mean 'someone like you'?" Sam shot back.

"I'm a lot older that he is, I don't know how to act human, I'm not as powerful as he is and I'm not that attractive" Cas said looking down. Seeing that they were going to get nowhere tonight the brothers decided to turn in.

"Night Cas. Think about what sort of person Harry is before deciding that he's not interested. He doesn't seem vain to me." Sam said as he walked out of the room. Cas thought about what Sam had said for a long time. By the time he'd come to a conclusion the sky was starting to turn orange. He was shocked by what he'd come up with during the night and wasn't really sure about it.

"Could Harry like me for me?" Cas asked himself. The worrying thing is that he couldn't be sure of the answer.

* * *

**A/N: I've tried to explain some more of the story in this chapter but I don't know how well I've succeeded.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Sam and Dean got up in the morning the house smelled of a delicious home cooked breakfast. It had been a long time ago that they had eaten good home cooked food and they could tell that they were in for a treat. If the smell was anything to go by they'd be asking for seconds at least. They took turns in getting showered and dressed before heading down to kitchen. They both froze at the doorway. They hadn't expected to see what was happening in front of their eyes. Castiel and Harry were acting like an old married couple. Harry was cooking and Castiel was plating up and putting the plates on the table. They were both laughing as they carried out their tasks. Both Winhesters felt a pain shoot through theri hearts. Castiel could have this as a permenant thing but he was stopping himself. How couldn he miss the love that was clearly shining through Harry's eyes? Sam and Dean met each others eyes and nodded. They had to do something about this. Before it was too late.

"Good morning you two. Cas told me you had big appetites so I thought i'd do a big breakfast for you" Harry said as he plated up the last bit of food himself. The table looked stunning. It was laden with all kinds of treats that Dean was dying to try. The only thing that was missing was a pie. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well thank you. You really didn't need to go through so much trouble for us though" Sam said as Dean was already stuffing his face. When he noticed all eyes on him, Dean looked up and nodded before going back to his eating.

"Nonsense, I couldn't let you leave hungry. Besides, it's fun making breakfast with Cas" Harry said as he laughed at Dean's behaviour. They all carried on eating before moving to the living room. They sat down and made small talk to relax before Cas asked the big question.

"Harry, have you decided if you will help us?" Cas said as he attempted Sam's puppy dog face again. It had worked ok last time, maybe it would work again.

"Yes. I've decided to help you but I want us to take proper time to plan this out. I'm not going to rush into this, ok?" Harry said as he looked at Dea pointedly. He looked the type to rush into things before planning.

"Agreed." Castiel said as soon as Harry had finished talking. They all discussed what they were going to do now and decided that the safest place to set up would be Harry's house. Castiel decided to go and fetch Bobby and bring him here with his stuff. When Castiel was gone Harry left to go set up some anti angel and anti demon wards around his house around his house so they wouldn't have any unexpected guests. Even though all the angels loved him they would stop at nothing to stop him killing Lucifer and Harry didn't want to have to hurt them. When Harry set up the wards he allowed Castiel as an exception. Harry was just returning to the living room when he heard Castiel come back. He saw that along with Castiel there was a man in a wheelchair. The man in the wheelchair seemed to be agresseive towards the boys but Harry could see that there was love shining through in his eyes. He could see that he thought of those boys as his own sons and was protective of them. He smiled and moved into the room. Bobby looked up and saw who had entered the room.

"Hello there, I'm Harry Potter, who are you?" Harry asked as he politely held out his hand. He was slightly offended when the other man seemed to recoil from his touch.

"I'm Bobby Singer" He said stiffly to the angel stood in front of him. He knew who he was and he knew there was a lot more to him than he was telling the boys.

"What's your problem Bobby?" Dean asked as he'd never seen Bobby be so openly cold to someone who was willing to help them or someone who was so polite to him. It shocked him that he would react like this to Harry.

"What do you know about this kid?" Bobby asked as he seemed to ignore Dean's question.

"We know he's the most powerful angel up there, he doesn't like how the angels act, he was human once, he's willing to help and he's able to kick Lucifer's ass." Dean answered angrily. Why was Bobby so upset about Harry?

"That's my problem" Bobby answered.

"What? That we know that much about him already?" Sam asked as his brows furrowed.

"No, it's what you don't know that's my problem" Bobby replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. He saw Harry's eyes widen and his shoulders slump in defeat.

"What don't we know?" Dean asked as he looked between Harry, Castiel and Bobby. What would they be hiding?

"The reason that neither of them are worried that Harry will die in battle with Lucifer" Bobby said shortly.

"Which is?" Dean said. He was getting bored with the games that Bobby seemed to be playing. One look at Harry's face told him that it was something big.

"He's the master of death" Bobby stated with a smug smile on his face. All eyes immediatly turned to harry. The master of death. Everyone's eyes were as wide as they could go and for once it wasn't because of Cas.

* * *

**A/N: Again i'd like to thank everyone for their support and kind comments and hope that i'm keeping up the good work. I'd also like to apologise for how short this chapter is. I'll make it up to you in the next one :)**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After a while Harry began to fidget uncomfortably under the stares. This was why he didn't tell anyone! As soon as they found out he was the master of death, they all thought he was evil and avoided him like the plague. No one understood what it was like so he had started hiding it from people.

"The master of death?" Dean repeated for what seemed to be the 40th time. Harry sighed. As soon as they were out of shock, they would start screaming at him.

"Yes, i'm the master of death. The grim reaper?" Harry said as he sank down onto the couch. He started counted down in his head..._five...four...three...two...one..._

"WHY THE FUCK WOULDN'T YOU TELL US THAT? We slept in the same fucking house as Death!" Dean screamed. Harry flinched and tried to move away from Dean. He might be powerful but people yelling at him made him think of Vernon and he got scared. Sam was just as angry as Dean but when he noticed the flinch his anger disappeared. Why would Harry flinch like that? Had someone-?

"Dean, calm down man" Sam said as his last thought registered. He didn't want Harry to fear him. He just wanted answers.

"Calm down? What the fuck sam? HE'S DEATH! Think of all the people he's killed. We should just lodge a bullet in his brain and get out of here" Dean said as he started to pull his gun out of his jeans. Bobby looked wide eyed between the brothers and Harry slumped on the couch. He'd meant to stir things up but not get the angel killed.

"You can't fucking kill death you asshole! No one would die!" Sam argued.

"You're supposed to be discouraging me Sam" Dean said as he cocked his gun.

"But everything would be messed up. The world would descend into chaos. There needs to be order. There needs to be b-" Sam was desperate but Dean had cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Don't give me that balance bullshit! I say we kill the bastard and save everyone." Dean shouted at Sam as he levelled his gun with Harry's forehead. Everyone in the room tensed and started talking at once. No one wanted Harry dead. Cas had disappeared to god knows where to find out about him and Harry had never felt more alone. He thought he could come to like the Winchesters. He had had a vision of him being with Cas and being friends with the Winchesters but apparently it was wrong. He closed his eyes and waited for the bullet. He knew that everyone was arguing against him being shot but Dean was too stubborn to listen to them. Cas had just reappeared and he immediately saw something that made his vessel's stomach drop. Dean had a gun pointed at Harry's head! Cas was about to jump forward when...

BANG!

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this is so short and has taken so long but I have exams coming up and I really need to start revising. I'm sorry to say that the chapters will be shorter and there may be a longer wait between chapters. The exams will be over in June. This is just to tide you over for a while. Please let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Time seemed to slow down as everyone in the room watched the bullet fly towards Harry. No one could tear their eyes away from the horrifying scene in front of them. No one had wanted to see Harry die but they hadno choice. They were frozen in morbid fascination. It was too late to stop it. They watched as the bullet passed through Harry's head and he fell lifelessly to the ground. Sam watched as tears started to stream down Catiel's cheeks and could only stare in shock as Castiel fell to the ground and howled in anguish. No one could blame him. He had been forced to watch helplessly as his soul mate died in front of him. Sam felt tears roll down his own cheeks and looked around to see that even Bobby and Dean had teared up.

"I couldn't stop..." Dean whispered to the room. He didn't need to speak up as he knew that everyone had heard him clearly. He had always had a short fuse but Sam had alway been able to calm him down but for some reason he hadn't listened to Sam. He hadn't been able to. Now he had damned the world to hell and made Castiel lose the only person that could complete him. He looked at Cas and felt his heart break. He had fallen on his knees next to Harry and was clutching his lifeless body to his chest.

"Cas..." Sam whispered as he moved forward to put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder as he knew how it felt to lose your soul mate. He jumped back in shock as his touch seemed to snap Castiel out of the trance he was in. He raised his head to look around the world with accusing eyes until his eyes rested on Dean. The look he gave Dean made everyone shiver in fear.

"You..." He growled to Dean. All the men in the room felt another shiver travel through their bodies. Of all the things they had faced, an angry Castiel was by far the scariest. They had never seen Castiel this angry and couldn't help but be worried for Dean's safety. His voice was eerily calm but each word vibrated with power and restrained anger. "Are you happy now? You have damned this world and destroyed the purest soul in this universe. You destroyed the only person that could make me complete and the only chance you had of surviving this war. Well done Dean, you destroyed the world"

"I'm sorry...I couldn't stop" Dean whispered as a tear made it's way down his face. He walked out of the room before anyone could speak to him again. Cas watched Dean walk out with a heavy heart. He understood that Dean had a bad temper and relied on Sam to calm him down but that was no excuse. He should be able to control himself. His eyes widened as he thought of something and looked outside to see Dean. He watched him as he cried. He was acting so differently now. Could it be...? His thought trailed off as he heard a gasp of breath and watched Harry sit up. He had been worried that he had actually been hurt when it took so long for him to heal but he understood now. Sam and Bobby had fainted from shock but he would wake them up when Harry went out to see how Dean was.

* * *

Dean stood outside of the house with a glum expression on his face. Why had he felt so out of control? He had felt like he was watching someone else shoot Harry but he knew it was him. He'd felt trapped. He had tried to let go of the gun but there was a presence in him that was urging him to hurt Harry and he had no idea why. When Sam had tried calming him down, it had only served to anger him more. What was happening to him?

"I need help. How can I stop myself from going dark?" Dean asked himself. He didn't think that anyone would help. No one ever helped him. That was why he had had such a hard time believing in the angels and in god. Why would god ignore all the times he had aked for help? When he was still a child he had thought that his dad worked for god and that god would help them in their time of need but years of hunting had taught him that god really didn't care what happened to humanity and had probably stopped protecting them years ago.

"Dean..." Dean spun around to face the person who had spoken. It was Harry! He hadn't killed him!

"Harry...I'm so sorry." Dean said as his eyes filled with tears again. He attempted to step forward and check if he was okay but ended up tripping over himself in his haste and falling into Harry's arms. He felt Harry's arms wrap around him and felt his emotional barriers shake. It had been a long time since someone had embraced him in an effort to comfort him. He had always made fun of Sam for hugging him but he had always felt safe in Sam's arms. He had stopped the hugs becuse he was supposed to be the strong one and he couldn't be strong if he relied on hugs to help him feel better so he had started bottling up his emotions in an attempt at being strong but it seemed that the bottle was overflowing. Harry had wrapped his arms around Dean and was stroking his hair in an effort to soothe him. Dean clung to him and let go. He didn't care that he had only just met Harry. He didn't care that his brother was staring at him through the window. He only cared that someone was actually trying to comfort him in his time of need. He started to calm down after a few minutes and tried to pull away from Harry only to feel his arms tighten around him. He looked up to meet Harry's dazzling emerald eyes and saw love there. He closed his eyes and leaned into Harry's embrace again. He heard someone clear their throat and looked up to meet Castiel's gaze. He smiled softly at him and turned to Harry.

"We were wondering if you two would like to come in and explain what happened" Castiel asked as he sat down next to them. Harry looked over at him and continued to stroke Dean's hair.

"We'd prefer to stay outside but you can all come out and we'll explain" Harry said in his soft voice. He pulled Dean over to the chair swing on the porch and pulled him down next to him. Dean tried to pull away so that he could try and regain his image but that only earned him a smack on the head. He sighed and gave up. He curled into Harry's side and was unaware of the others looking on with warm smiles.

"Wow Dean, you look comfortable" Sam said in a teasing tone. He had always wanted Dean to be able to express himself and let his emotions out but he had never been able to break through the wall that Dean had built around his heart. He couldn't help but be happy that someone finally had.

"Shut up Sammy" Dean grumbled into Harry's shoulder. Everyone ignored the mumble of 'It's Sam' and waited for Harry to start his explanation.

"I'm guessing you know that Dean is Michael's vessel but I want to know, how much do you know about vessel's?" Harry asked. He directed his question at Bobby and Castiel as Sam was wearing a bewildered expression.

"Not much. We know that you need permission to enter them and that people who have the same blood as the vessel can be used as temporary vessel's but after that basically nothing" Bobby replied as he appeared to search his brain for more information. Harry smiled softly at him and nodded his head.

"You're right on everything there but there is a connection between an angel and his vessel. This is usually just used to enter the vessel's dreams but if the angel is powerful enough then they could influence the vessel's thoughts when they are awake as well. That is what happened in there." Harry explained quickly.

"So Michael is able to get into my mind and tell me what to do" Dean exclaimed as he sat up quickly. Harry pulled him back down and whispered soothing things in his ear.

"He's not able to enter your mind as long as you're here but we need to work on a way to keep him out for good" Harry said in a calming voice.

"I'll have a look through the books, see if they mention anything" Bobby said as he wheeled himself away. He knew it was useless but he had to feel like he was doing something. Everyone watched him go with a sad smile. Harry knew that Bobby was trying to help and decided that he would talk to his father in the morning about healing him. For now he'd help Sam and Dean heal. They might not know it but they were broken inside and he was determined to fix them.

* * *

**A/N: I know i've taken a while with this chapter but I hope it was worth the wait. Please let me know what you think of the story so far. I'd like to thank everyone for their continued support and can only hope that you still like the story :)**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Castiel sat in the dark kitchen and listened to the men in the other room snoring softly as they slept. As soon as they got back inside Sam and Bobby had buried their heads in any book that they could reach to try and find something that could help Dean. Harry had sat down on the couch and pulled Dean's head onto his lap so that he could sleep. Cas watched as Harry stroke Dean's hair softly and smiled wistfully. He felt like he should be there with him. He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. He looked up again and realised that he had been caught staring. Harry smiled at him and gently moved Dean off of his lap. He made his way over to Cas and sat down next to him.

"Hey Cas, you ok?" Harry asked as he laid a soft hand on Castiel's arm. Cas stiffened as he felt the heat from the hand and held in a moan.

"No, I have something that I need to tell you." Cas said taking a deep breath.

"What is it?" Harry asked as his face turned serious. He had never seen Castiel looking so unsure of himself. He'd always been ok around him but now he seemed nervous.

"Well...you know that angels have chosen soul mates, right?" Cas said. He was trying to stall. He knew that Sam had said that Harry would accept him but how could someone so beautiful and pure want him. He had fallen from grace!

"Of course I know that Cas, your point is...?" Harry said. Castiel could see that he was starting to get impatient. He decided to just go for it.

"Well, they know when they first see them and when I..." Castiel felt his heart in his throat and had to stop.

"Cas, what is it? Have you found your soul mate?" Harry asked. He knew that all angels had soul mates but it hurt that Cas was so reluctant to tell him. Weren't they friends?

"You're my soul mate." Castiel muttered. He wasn't sure that Harry had heard him but he felt better that he had said it.

"What did you say?" Harry whispered. His eyes were wide with shock.

"You're my soul mate." Castiel repeated louder. He felt better for saying it but he was worried about the look on Harry's face. Harry seemed to be very pale and his mouth was hanging open.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. He wanted to believe Cas and he knew he wouldn't lie to him but he could be wrong. This all just seemed too good to be true. Harry had wanted this to happen since he had met Castiel. How could anyone not want him? He was handsome, kind, honest and loyal. He was a dream to Harry. Half the time Harry was convinced that he was a dream.

"Yes i'm sure. When I first saw you I could feel it. You make me feel more human than anyone and I can imagine having a future with you. Harry, I love you." Castiel said. He moved forward and took both of Harry's hands into his while gazing into his eyes.

"Wow...I..." Harry tried to speak but the shock hadn't quite worn off yet.

"You don't have to say anything now." Cas said with a downcast look on his face. Harry was about to argue with him when Sam ran into the kitchen.

"We may have found something guys." Sam said as he waved around an old book. Harry read through the spell that Sam had found and smiled. If he put enough power into it it could work. He gave a look to Cas that clearly said that they would continue some other time.

* * *

The next day they were setting up for the spell in Harry's living room. They had just set everything up and were making sure that they had everything they needed.

"Right. We have the symbol on a piece of white paper. We have the five beewax candles. We have a bowl of spring water. We have a length of natural twine. We have everything we need to make it work." Sam said. He put the list down and moved away. They moved out of the room to let Dean concentrate on completing the spell and waited until he called them back. They sat in the kitchen drinking coffee and talking about pointless things to cover up their nerves. They waited for about half an hour before they heard Dean shout them. They ran in and saw Dean looking very shaken up. Harry immediately ran over follwed closely by Sam.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he checked Dean for any injuries physical or otherwise. He couldn't find anything wrong with him so he stepped back a bit and waited for Dean to explain.

"Nothing. My head just feels a bit funny." Dean said as he rubbed his forehead. Sam's eyebrows creased together in confusion. He looked over to Harry to see if he had noticed anything wrong.

"Dean it's ok, nothing went wrong with the spell. It worked. You don't have any injuries." Harry told everyone.

Harry moved everyone over to the couch and let them relax. He decided that he'd give them a rest from thinking about the apocalypse hanging over their head and told them to watch the television while he dragged Cas into the kitchen. He spotted Dean with the remote and a grin on his face.

"No Porn!" He shouted as he shut the door behind him and Cas. He laughed as he heard Dean groan from the couch.

* * *

Cas shifted on his feet as he watched Harry move towards him. He swallowed nervously as Harry moved him over to a chair and sat on a chair that he had dragged very close to Castiel's.

"Cas...about earlier...I'm sorry" Harry whispered as he took one of Castiel's hands in his own.

"What are you sorry for?" Cas asked. He was worried that Harry would reject him after all but he hadn't acted differently today.

"I'm sorry for not answering you." Harry answered as he covered Castiel's lips with his own. The kiss didn't last long and wasn't deep but it summed them up perfectly. It was perfect. It was sweet, beautiful and they couldn't have wished for a better first kiss. They pulled away from the kiss and smiled dreamily at each other. Castiel couldn't describe how he felt but he could start with complete.

"Now we can stop the apocalypse together" Castiel whispered with a soft kiss to Harry's head.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait but I hope that this has made up for it.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** **Sorry for the wait but I hope this makes up for it. Please be aptient with me because I'll explain further in the next chapter.**

Chapter 8

Harry sat in front of a large map of America and closed his eyes in concentration. He had only told Cas what he was doing and, even though he was reluctant, Castiel agreed to tell the others that he had gone to bed. He knew that Cas didn't like what he was doing but Harry had a weird feeling about this whole apocalypse thing. It just didn't add up. He couldn't help but think back to a conversation he'd had with Joshua shortly before he had left heaven.

*Flashback*

_"Why did God choose me to be the leader of the angels?" Harry asked as he sat with Joshua in the garden of eden. He had met Joshua in the garden a few weeks after he had come to heaven and they had become friends almost immediately. He had tried to avoid the angels because he didn't like the way that they acted. He only spoke to Castiel, Gabriel and Joshua and was starting to think about leaving heaven. He hoped that Joshua would give him reason enough to stay._

_"He chose you because you are the only being that could handle this position of power without becoming as corrupt as the other angels. You aren't afraid to do whatever you can to help people and God needed someone to stop the angels from causing chaos on the earth." Joshua answered._

_"If he wants me to stop it then why will he not allow me to kill Zachariah? We can all see that he is only causing trouble." Harry said as he stood up. He started pacing the length of the garden._

_"He says that it is your destiny to save the angels but you must wait until you save the innocent." Joshua told him as he laid a calming hand on his shoulder. Joshua knew what Harry was planning and couldn't blame him. Heaven was no longer the paradise it used to be._

_"Then tell me who the innocent is!" Harry shouted._

_"You know that I can not interfere. Destiny must run it's course." Joshua stated. Harry turned around to argue more but saw the look on his face and knew that it was useless._

_"I can't stand being here then. I hate seeing them like this knowing that I can help but i'm not allowed to." Harry said in a downcast voice._

_"I understand. I'll tell Cas and Gabriel where you are. Be happy Harry." Joshua said as he disappeared. The only sign that he had been there was the sound of flapping wings. Harry shook his head and smiled. At least he wasn't angry._

*End Flashback*

Harry came back to reality when he felt a tug on his magic. He opened his eyes and saw that one place was glowing on the map. Detroit.

* * *

Harry walked through the streets of detroit and shivered at how empty they were. Where was everyone? He spun around as he heard growls behind him. His eyes opened wide when he saw three hellhounds. He knew they were supposed to be terrifying but he couldn't help but think they were cute. He never felt threatened by animas and new that these hounds wouldn't get past his shields.

"Show me where Lucifer is." Harry ordered the hounds. He saw them look confused for a moment before they turned and started walking. One of them turned to look back at Harry as if asking him whether he was coming or not. Harry chuckled and followed them. It didn't take long before they came to a quiet building. Harry thanked the dogs and went inside.

The inside of the building was horrible. It looked like it had been an apartment building but no one was here and he knew what had happened to them. There were blood stains on the wall and he didn't even want to know what the piles in the corner were. He shuddered and saw the same as he walked through the building. He moved through the building until he came to a large room lit by candles. He saw a man standing at the end of the room and grimaced. The man was obviously Lucifer but his vessel was rotting quickly. Harry moved further into the room and waited for Lucifer to notie him. He smiled as he spun around in shock.

"Who are you? Have you come to try and kill me as well?" Lucifer asked. Harry almost cried. He didn't have faith in anyone anymore.

"I'm Harry. I'm the leader of the angels." Harry saw Lucifer tense up and hurried to explain. "I'm here to talk to you. I don't believe that you're doing all these things."

"I'm not but there's nothing I can do. I have to kill Michael or he'll kill me. Zachariah told him that I was going to rebel and that he had to put me in the cage. Now everyone thinks i'm evil." Lucifer sobbed. Harry moved forward and hugged him. He felt his magic surround Lucifer and stepped back.

The room was filled with a white glow and the rapidly deteriorating body of Nick stood a handsome man. He was around 6 feet tall and was muscled. He was lightly tanned and had light brown hair that went down to his shoulders. Harry gasped as the man looked up and met Harry's gaze with ice blue eyes.

"Lucifer?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. What happened?" Lucifer replied as he looked down at himself and tried to get used to his new body.

"My magic gave you your own body. Do you know what this means?" Harry asked excitedly.

"No, what?" Lucifer asked wit a cute frown on his lips.

"You're my innocent!" Harry shouted. He grabbed Lucifer's hand and pulled him out of the building.

_'Let's see how Sam and Dean take this.' _Harry thought as he apparated back to his house.

* * *

**A/N:**** Thank you for all your reviews. I love reading them! I hope you're still enjoying the story.**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harry and Lucifer appeared in Harry's bedroom. Lucifer looked around and smiled as he saw that the room looked as he imagined it would. It was large and clean with a lot of books and souveneirs of places that Harry had visited in his time on earth. He laughed as he saw pictures of Gabriel making fun of Harry. Harry turned around and smiled as he saw Lucifer looking around the room with happiness written all over his face.

"Take a seat and i'll get Castiel." Harry said as he gestured to a chair in the corner of the room. Lucifer sat in the seat with a frown on his face.

"Why are you getting Castiel?" Lucifer asked. Harry was sad to see the wariness in Lucifer's eyes.

"Don't worry about Cas. He'll understand what's going on. He's my soul mate and I trust him, okay? I'll tell him not to hurt you." Harry said softly as he moved to squeeze Lucifer's shoulder.

"You're his soul mate?" Lucifer asked as he looked up at Harry.

"Yeah." Harry answered with a soft smile. Harry went out of the room and looked for Castiel.

"He's a lucky man." Lucifer whispered to the empty room.

* * *

Harry moved into the kitchen and smiled at what he saw. Castiel was sat at the kitchen facing away from him. Harry was surprised at how happy he was at the sight. He moved over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. He smiled into the angels's back as he felt him jump in shock.

"Hi." Harry said. He moved away from Cas and let him turn around.

"Hi." Cas answered. He pressed a kiss against Harry's lips and smiled when he heard him moan.

"We have to talk." Harry said. He pulled Castiel through the house and stopped outside his room. Harry turned back to Castiel and looked in his eyes. "You have to promise me that no matter who you see in there, you won't hurt them."

"Ok." Castiel answered after a moment. Harry was pleased with the answer and dragged Cas inside after checking that no one else was around. Harry could see the shock on Castiel's face when he saw who else was in the room. He quickly pushed Castiel towards the bed and told him to sit down.

"I know that you're shocked by Lucifer being here but you did promise not to hurt him." Harry pointed out before he started to explain.

"That was before I knew who it was." Castiel said with dark eyes as he glared at Lucifer.

"Yeah? Well tough. He hasn't done anything wrong-"

"Wrong? He's going to destroy the world!" Cas shouted. Harry glared at him for interrupting. Cas quickly shut up and decided to let Harry explain.

"He hasn't done any of the things that he's been blamed for. Zachariah was the one who told Michael that he was going to betray God and it was Michael who decided to declare war on Lucifer. The angels who fell with him knew about what had happened and didn't want to be any part of it. Zachariah is the one who is trying to destroy the world. To save the angels I have to save Lucifer." Harry explained. He watched as Castiel thought about what he had said and waited to see how he would react.

"Did Lucifer tell you that?" Castiel whispered.

"He told me how he fell but I already knew that Zachariah was the one who would try and destroy the earth." Harry answered.

"How do you know that he wasn't lying to you?" Castiel asked.

"My magic accpeted him as the innocent and gave him that body." Harry replied.

"Why didn't you try to stop him before?" Castiel asked.

"I told you. To save the angels I have to save the innocent. I wasn't allowed to take any action before. That's why I had to leave heaven. I couldn't just watch it happen." Harry said.

"You know that Sam, Dean and Bobby are going to have problems getting used to this, right?" Castiel said with a smile. Harry sighed as he saw that Castiel was accepting what he said to be true.

"That's an understatement." Harry mumbled.

"Leave it until morning to tell them. You want them in the best pssible mood for this. I suggest serving them chocolate chip pancakes with a side of a million dollars." Castiel said.

"Funny Cas. Thanks for the help." Harry replied with sarcasm dripping from each word. He went into the bathroom and got changed into some pyjamas before getting into bed. He smiled as he saw Lucifer and Castiel were in the corner talking quietly. He sent silent thanks to his father for giving him such an understanding soul mate.

* * *

When Sam, Dean and Bobby went into the kitchen they saw that Harry had made breakfast and was sat at the table drumming his fingers impatiently. When he saw they were there he jumped up and bustled around the kitchen while he ordered them to eat. They wondered what was happening but decided they'd ask what was wrong after they'd eaten the food.

"Ok Harry. What's going on?" Sam asked when they had moved to the living room with coffee.

"Umm...I need to tell you something but you have to promise you won't go mental." Harry said as he sat in the chair the furthest away from Sam and Dean. They were the most likely to strike out in anger.

"Ok...We won't." Dean said after sharing a look with Sam.

"Well I'll tell you a story first." Harry said.

"Oh great." Dean mumbled to himself.

"Oh shut up. Years ago, when I was still in heaven, I was friends with an angel called Joshua. Joshua was well known for being able to talk to God and told me a bit of my destiny once. I asked why I couldn't save the angels and Joshua replied _'To save the angels you must save the innocent'._ I never knew what he understood what he meant until now." Harry said.

"Ok. What does it mean?" Bobby asked. Harry knew that he wouldn't last long. He hated long explanations.

"When I was in heaven, there was an angel who was slowly taking over and controlling the other angels. His name was Zachariah. Zachariah wanted to be in control but there was an angel who opposed him. This angel was starting to gain followers so Zachariah came up with a plan to get him out of the way and to stop him gaining followers in future if he ever escaped his prison." Harry explained. He took a deep breath as he looked at their faces before saying one more sentence. "The angel opposing him was called Lucifer."

"WHAT?" All three shouted at once.

"What the fuck! You mean to say that Lucifer wasn't actually doing any of the things that he was cast out for?" Sam asked.

"That's exactly what I mean to say." Harry answered.

"Then why did Michael put him in the prison in the first place?" Dean asked.

"Michael was told by Zachariah that Lucifer was making plans to rebel against heaven and Michael had no reason to doubt him. He went to meet his brother and cast him into his prison cell in hell. He ignored Lucifer's pleas for mercy and listened to Zachariah. The angels now believe that Lucifer is causing the apocalypse and only a few know that he was innocent." Harry finished. He looked around and saw that the three men were in shock. He decided now was the time to make a run for it. He ran up the stairs and to his room before he heard a yell.

"So they took it well?" Castiel asked a the door closed behind Harry. He heard the shouts of the two Winchesters as they came running up the stairs and smiled. "Looks like you've got some explaining to do, love."

"Yeah. I think i'll leave it a couple of weeks if that's ok with you. I'm sure you'd sneak food in for me if I gave you a kiss right?" Harry teased.

"They'd have to be good kisses. I'd be risking my life." Castiel answered dramatically.

"They'll be the best." Harry promised as he pressed his lips against Castiels. They both forgot about the figure sat in the corner of the room.

"Oh please. I'm about to barf." Lucifer said as he looked away from the scene in front of him.

* * *

**A/N: I finally added some Harry/Cas fluff! I never thought i'd remember. Hope you like it, let me know what you think :)**


End file.
